You Changed Me
by lushinaa
Summary: A story about a girl with no friends and a boy with lots of friends. The girl wants nothing to do with people and the boy wants everything to do with her. With her first kiss stolen by this boy,she finds something that she never thought she could've found
1. A K-K-KISS!

**This is gonna be like a mix of the episode moments from Kimi Ni Todoke Say I Love You. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail, Kimi Ni Todoke and Say I Love You.**

* * *

This is the story of a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. She hasn't ever had any friends because of an incident that happened when she was 4 years old. One day, when she was at nursury, Two girls named Minerva and Angel persuaded her to go with them to visit the class pet. She agreed and they went together. It was the happiest day of her life until Minerva fed the animal the wrong food and it sadly passed away. Their teacher asked them what happened and Angel put all the blame on Lucy, saying that she fed the animal and not Minerva. That was the day when she decided to never trust people ever again and because of her life altering decision, She has been all alone ever since...

-12 YEARS LATER-

Waking up for school wasn't the best thing in the world for Lucy. To her, it felt like her loneliness rewinding and starting again each day. Sighing, she sat up in her fluffy, pink bed and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She then got up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and saw her tiny, cute dog Plue sleeping on the couch. Plue was the only real friend she's ever had but he was a dog which didn't really count. She walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform, with her skirt a centimetre above her knee. "Bye mum!" she called as she walked out of the door of her apartment and casually stepped to school, thinking of what today would bring.

As she walked down the corridors of her school, Magnolia High, three girls in the year above laughed at Lucy and teased her.

"Hey no-Heartfilia! No boyfriend yet?" One girl asked. Lucy scoffed and walked past them.

"Are you ignoring us?"

"Hey girls , it's not good to ask people about their love lives like that... even if it's totally pathetic that she's sixteen and she's never been kissed hahahaha!" Another girl provoked.

'Stupid idiots...' Lucy thought as she made her way to her homeroom class and sat in the back corner of the classroom, in silence. 'There were people I used to call friends but all they ever did was give me greif. I'm better off being left alone.'

"That was such a waste man!" A 16 year old named Gray Fullbuster exclaimed. " You had lots of opportunities to finally get a girlfriend and you passed them up? You have some serious problems if none of those girls were your type."

"Sorry Gray, It's just that I don't want someone who only cares about their looks. I mean, all those girls at the party last saturday looked the same to me." Natsu Dragneel, the most popular boy in school, replied, shrugging.

"Of course they did." Gray smirked sarcastically.

"Natsu!" They both heard a voice echoing down the corridors. It was a girl named Juvia Lockser who Gray was madly in love with.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he opened his arms out for her to run into. Juvia ran to Natsu instead, blocking Gray out of her view.

"Hi Juvia. What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want to go to karaoke tommorow after school?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" He smiled and agreed.

"Okay! See you!" Juvia called as she ran down to her homeroom class, which was coincidentely Lucy's homeroom class.

When she ran off, Natsu turned to see Gray frozen in his position feeling completely rejected and ignored.

"So that's it. You like Juvia and want to take her away from me!" He resumed movement and pointed at Natsu, who stood in front of him, clueless.

"Juvia is mine got it? She's so cute and sweet. SHE'S NOT JUST ANY GIRL! SHE'S-ugh-!" He was cut off when he realised he had just bumped into Lucy Heartfilia. She turned and glared at him before getting up and walking off without a sound from her mouth.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Gray called. "So rude"

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia. She doesn't talk to anyone and no-one has ever heard her speak, so I'm told. She has good grades but she's not that polite or sociable."

Natsu stared at her walking to her next class and smiled.

'...She seems cute. I want to get to know her...'

* * *

As the bells tolled for assembly, Natsu, Gray and two other girls named Milliana and Aquarius walked towards the school assembly hall, not looking forward to standing there for half an hour.

"What's the point in these stupid assemblies?" Gray moaned. He perked up when he saw two girls with incredibly short skirts walking ahead of them up the stairs.

"Stop!" Gray called. "Miniskirt Alert!"

The two girls scoffed. "EW! You're such a pervert!"

"If you're not careful, you could be manipulated by a real pervert." He explained teasingly.

"Knock it off Gray." Natsu sighed. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

Gray groaned and then someone caught his eye. "A long skirt... that's rare. Nice legs though." He grabbed the bottom of her skirt to take a peak but soon realised who the skirt belonged to.

"You've got to be joking..." Natsu stopped him. "Stop it Gray!"

At that moment, Lucy lifted her leg and kicked Natsu and he fell down the stairs. His hand started to bleed as everyone around him asked if he was okay. He looked up to see digustd and annoyed expression on Lucy's face.

"Keep your hands off me you asshole!" Lucy shouted as she stormed off. Natsu's eyes widened. "I hope you die!"

The girls and Gray knelt beside him. "She's such a bitch. It wasn't even you who did it."

Natsu then smiled and cracked up. Gray and the others wondered why he was laughing after he just got kicked down a flight of stairs.

'Lucy Heartfilia... You're very different from all the other girls'

* * *

After school, Lucy packed her bag and left the classroom before anyone else. When she got to her locker, she opened it and some pins and a note fell out. Lucy picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

'NATSU WAS INNOCENT! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH. YOU'D BETTER APOLOGISE!'

She sighed and put the note in the bin.

"Miss Heartfilia?" She jumped and turned to her left to see Natsu Dragneel waving at her with his hurt hand.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I want to say sorry."

"You wanna apologize ? For what? You didn't even do anything"

"My friend can be really stupid sometimes like back then on the stairs. His name is Gray Fullbuster and he's apparently in the same homeroom class as you."

"I wouldn't really know. I don't talk to people in my class."

"Gray's a bit of a playboy wannabe but he's pretty harmless. So, I'm sorry."

Lucy clenched his fist and held it by her side. "I'm sorry too... For kicking you... accidently..."

Natsu was shocked. "You know, you're pretty fun when you think about it all!"

" If you define Fun like to tease and pick on?"

"Of course not! I think it would be fun to get to know you better. I wanna be your friend and I don't want you to be lonely"

"Ugh. Enough already. I don't mind being lonely so why don't you leave me alone." Lucy finished as she walked off, leaving Natsu standing by her locker alone.

Lucy often goes to the library after school to write a novel that she started at the beginning of the school year. She was aiming to get this novel published in a few years time. She was about to leave when...

"Lucy?" She groaned. It was Natsu again.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I want to be friends with you Lucy. Let's trade? okay?" He grinned. Lucy's thought were confused.

"I don't mean our phones. I just meant our numbers."

"I don't want to do that." Lucy stuttered quickly.

Natsu was a little taken back but smiled."Okay then. Take this and contact me anytime." Natsu gave her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Well, since I hurt your hand when I kicked you, take these." She held out a small pack of plasters. "I'm leaving now." She started to walk away.

"Lucy? Thanks again! Can I walk with you?" But she was already gone.

* * *

Lucy works at the supermarket at the till part time. Her shift was almost over and she had a few more customers to serve.

"That's 1330 yen all together." She asked the customer. When the customer gave her the money, the customer looked her up and down. Then he grabbed his shopping.

"Uh... Actually nevermind. I thought I had forgotten something." He left. Lucy was a bit creeped out.

'Oh well! Better get cleaned up...'

"Hey Lucy. I didn't know that you worked here!" She looked up to see Natsu with a basket of shopping.

She groaned. "Why is it that you're always at places where I am and you just "happen" to be there?"

"I guess it must just be pure coincidence. Can I walk you home?" Natsu suggested.

"I'm still gonna be a while but the answer is no. I don't need an escort to my house. Now go home."

As Lucy packed her things and walked home Natsu called out "CALL ME!"

* * *

The next morning, Natsu walked through the corridors and saw Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" He smiled but Lucy ignored him. Another instance happened after school on Lucy's way home. He said hello to her again but she ignored him... again.

The morning after, Natsu ran after Lucy when she ignored him for a third time.

"Lucy?"

"Stop following me!"

"Why haven't you called yet? I've been waiting for ages for my phone to ring."

"Why the hell would I call you?!"

"I thought that we could chat or something"

"I hate talking on the phone." Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't you talk to friends?" Lucy turned round and showed Natsu her contacts.

"I don't have friends. Home and Work. I can't trust anybody in this world. They will pretend that they're your friends and then cast you aside when they're tired of you."

"There's no way that you actually believe all that." Natsu replied in disbelief.

"Of course I can. I don't need friends." She then walked off.

"Hey Natsu? Are you coming tonight for karaoke? I've invited a bunch of people."

"They had better be cute girls Juvia!" Gray told Juvia.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

* * *

After her work shift, Lucy started to walk home until she noticed the man that was a regular at the supermarket. She dismissed it and carried on walking home. She then heard footsteps behind her. So, she walked faster. She was getting scared so she went into a convinience store and tried to call her mum.

'Isn't that the gut who always comes into the store? He can't just be walking the same way as me right? Come on mum! Pick up!' She was desperate. She didn't have anyone elses phone numbers. Then she remembered.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello?" Natsu asked.

"Uh. It's me Lucy. I need your help-" She barely whispered through the phone.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?" He asked as he ran down the street.

"I'm in the convinience store on Strawberry Street."

"Hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can" Natsu said before he hung up.

As soon as he got there, he ran to Lucy who was crouching down.

"What's the matter?"

"It's the man outside. He's just standing there staring at me and he followed me here tonight. I'm scared."

"How long have you been here?"

"um.. half an hour?"

"He's stalking you Lucy."

"I didn't know who else to call and mum wasn't picking up so.. ur?" Lucy rambled. Natsu was at the till paying for some ice cream.

"Okay." He put a hand around her waist. "Let's go!" He said in a serious tone. "Wait a minute! Why have you got your hand there?!" Natsu ignored her and the walked out of the shop together.

When they walked out, the man walked towards them. Lucy stared at the floor, trembling.

"It's okay Lucy." Natsu reassured her.

The man asked "Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Lucy blushed and groaned in fear.

"Lucy?" Natsu said turning to face her. "I love you."

"EH-?" Lucy was cut off when Natsu began to kiss her. Lucy's eyes widened and her life flashed before her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'A K-Kiss-s?!'


	2. The Next Day

Lucy lay in her bedroom completely still, her eyes wide with shock. She had just had her first kiss stolen by none other than Natsu Dragneel, the most popular boy in the school. So many thoughts were rushing through her brain at the moment when their lips touched. 'A kiss?! Why did he do that? What the hell Dragneel? Trying to play me or something?' Lucy wondered. She tried to go to sleep but the event that happened only a few hours ago kept her awake for the rest of the night.

When she woke up, She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes. Nevertheless, She sat up, rubbed her eyes and went to take a shower. 'Calm down Lucy. It didn't mean anything. He just did it to chase the stalker away... ohw! Why can't I get it out of my head?!' She got out of the shower and then dressed in her baggy school uniform before brushing her short blonde hair and slipping her shoes on.

"Hey! Lucy!"

She stood parylysed , staring at who else? Natsu Dragneel at her door. He smiled and waved at her then she slapped him round the cheek. Her face had anger and annoyance spread across it.

"Ouch! Good morning Luce!" He rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"What are you doing here?! And Luce?" She growled but still in shock.

"I thought we were friends and Luce is your nickname!"

"Huh? Friends?"

"Yeah. Uh, Can I walk with you to school today?"

"W-What?!" Lucy stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Whatever". She brushed his question off and started to walk to school as Natsu watched her and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up Lucy!"

* * *

"Hey, is that Natsu Dragneel with Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"They'd better not be or I'll beat Lucy to a pulp."

Crowds of students gathered to take a peek and see if the rumours about Natsu and Lucy were true. As soon as Natsu and Lucy reached the school building. For most of the morning, he had secretly followed her around and he thought that she hadn't noticed. Just before breaktime, she went to her locker to put some books away when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see two classmates, Juvia and Erza.

"So, Lucy? Is it true? You know, about you and Natsu?" Juvia smirked.

"Yeah is it true?" Erza crossed her arms.

"No No No! He just came to my house this morning and he's been following me all day. I don't know why he's doing this really." Lucy turned back to her locker and closed it.

"HE CAME TO YOUR HOUSE?!" They screamed in unison.

"Shhhh! *sigh* Yes but he didn't come in. He just said he wanted to walk with me today. On another note, why are you talking to me?"

"Well-I!"

"Juvia wanted to ask you about Natsu and you." Erza replied. "Just wanted to make sure that he's treating you right." She smirked making Lucy blush madly.

"E-Erza! It's not like that!" Lucy stammered.

"Well you never know. He might grow to liiike you!" She said half singing before dragging Juvia away, stopping Lucy from replying.

'Geez Erza. You so forward with your crazy ideas. You're just like Mira" She thought and she walked away to her next class.

* * *

Not far behind was Natsu watching Lucy, unaware of the fact that she knew about him following her.

"What's up with you Natsu?" He jumped and turned around to see Gray confused and looking to Lucy ahead of them.

"I-I'm just m-making sure that she's okay." Natsu stuttered. He turned to look at Gray.

"Oh yeah? I think you're falling for the loner." Gray smirked.

"You think so?" Natsu turned his head back towards Lucy and smiled softly. 'Maybe I am' He thought contently.

Gray snickered "Hahahaha! You really have-" *SMACK*

"Don't laugh at me. You don't see me cackling whenever Juvia walks past do you?"

"What happens when I walk past?"

They both jumped when Juvia appeared behind them.

"O-Oh h-hey Juvia." Gray stammered. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to come to my birthday party friday night, can you come?" Juvia asked innocently.

"Uh... yeah sure, I'd be happy to." Gray smiled gently. Juvia was caught off guard but giggled anyway.

"Awesome! Gray is coming to my birthday party! What about you Natsu?"

Natsu shooked his head "Sorry but I've got plans for friday night."

* * *

Once Lucy reached her class, she was stopped by a few girls who were known as Natsu's fangirls. Lucy rolled her eyes and proceeded to go and sit in her seat. The girls huffed and stormed over to Lucy glaring and crossing their arms.

"Tell me Heartfilia. Are you and Natsu dating or not?"

"We're not." Lucy sighed.

"That's such a lie! I heard you were holding hands and kissing last night." One of them cried.

'Oh no! Did someone see us? I hope they didn't think it was like that?!' Lucy got flustered in her head. Thankfully, the girls didn't realise her flustered state.

"So you believe everything you hear? You're jumping to conclusions here. I didn't kiss him, I didn't hold his hand and we are not, I repeat NOT going out. Wow you're so easy to manipulate"

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a bruised leg, a black eye and a broken arm. She tried to hold in her tears but they flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls. No-one paid attention to her pain and agony so she ran out of the classroom. Due to her blurry vision, she continuously bumped into people who laughed and pointed at her. She was surrounded by students teasing her and mocking her.

Natsu heard distant crying. It sounded like..."Hey Gray, Juvia. Could you hang on for just a minute?" Natsu said as he rushed towards the source of the crying.

She was about to break when suddenly "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She looked up to see Erza, standing in front of her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked with concern in her voice.

"Um... I'm f-f-ine but I think that I might have broken my arm." Lucy was just in hearing range 'Are these what people would call real friends?' She thought.

Natsu was still running down the halls when he saw a huge group of students laughing. 'Why are they laughing?'  
He proceeded towards but stopped when he heard Erza's voice. He pushed throught the crowds of people to see Lucy sobbing on the floor, holding her right arm. He immediately ran towards her and picked her up bridal style. Lucy soon fell unconcious.

He growled and looked around. "Who did this, Erza?"

"From what Lucy told me, it was a few girls who are in Lucy's maths class. Don't worry about that right now. Just get Lucy to the infirmary."

Natsu nodded and ran off to the other side of the school with Lucy curled up in his arms. 'Luce, why would anyone do this to you? You're so nice and cute but then you're so weird.' He giggled to himself and carried on walking to the infirmary.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Porlyusica? Can I come in?"

"Yes" Natsu opened the door with Lucy still in his arms and shut the door behind him. He lay her down on the bed and faced Porlyusica.

"What happened?"

"Lucy was apparantly in maths and a few girls had beaten her up and then got most of the school to laugh and tease her."

She examined Lucy's body and wrote a few things down in her medical file.

"Lucy has a broken arm and a few bruises here and there but she'll be fine. Now, could you please go back to class. I'm going to call her mother to pick her up."

"Thanks a lot." He said and he walked out. 'Luce, I hope you're okay.'


	3. A Decision

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. But the new chapter is finally here! Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A few hours after school had finished, Lucy had woken to find herself lying in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. She placed her hand over her forehead and frowned.

'What... happened earlier?' Suddenly, a fast flash of the previous events passed Lucy's mind and her memories had quickly returned along with a sharp pain in her leg and found a bandage wrapped tightly around her arm, supporting it.

'Oh yeah... THAT...'

At that moment, her mother burst into the room and hugged her, almost suffocating her.

"LUCY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED!-"

"OWWW-!"

"Hehe.. Sorry. How're you doing?"

"I'm okay."

It was silent for a while and all the two could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the whistling wind.

"So... I got a call to pick you up from school and when I got there, a boy with pink hair was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary."

'Natsu? Why was he there?'

"Lushi? Is he your new boyfriend? You didn't have to hide it from me, you know!" Layla teased.

Lucy blushed furoiusly before stuttering "No No No No No No! You've got it all wrong! He's just a fr-classmate. I'm pretty sure he was standing there by coincidence!"

Layla smirked. "I believe he thinks of you as more than just a classmate Lucy. Keep that in mind." She walked out, leaving Lucy speechless.

'Natsu's just a classmate. There's no way he liiikes me. That kiss though... STOP IT LUCY!'

* * *

_-WHEN LUCY'S MOTHER ARRIVED AT THE SCHOOL-_

_Layla arrived at the school building and she rushed straight towards the infirmary. When she got there, she stopped and stared at a boy with pink hair, leaning against the wall with a concerned look on his face. Layla approached him and Natsu jumped and his face lit up but then dropped. He thought it was Lucy coming out._

_'Wow! Lucy and her mother really look alike.'_

_"Hi. Are you one of Lucy's friends?"_

_"Yeah. I am. I guess you could say that we're close."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

_"Are you her boyfriend?"_

_He quickly turned his head to look at the older blonde in shock but then turned to glance through the window in the door to the infirmary at Lucy. Lying on the bed. With a broken arm. He didn't need to answer for Layla to figure out the truth._

_"I need to take her home now. Could you carry her to the car for me? It's the blue car in front of the main office."_

_"Um... Sure." He walked into the room with Layla and lifted Lucy off of the bed and carried her bridal style down to her mother's car. Layla had finished picking Lucy's bags and belongings up. In her head, she knew that these two were just way too cute. She was going to have to play matchmaker! She had to call a certain someone who she knew could definitely help her with (what she liked to call) ...Operation NaLu._

_Mirajane Strauss._

* * *

For the next couple of days, Lucy hadn't come to school, which caused Natsu to act depressed around pretty much everyone he knew, even the teachers. The only thing on his mind was Lucy and if she was okay. Lots of Natsu's fangirls had noticed his sudden change of attitude and decided to confront him.

"Natsu-kun!" They squealed.

"Hi girls." Natsu replied, mumbling.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed."

"Kinda... there's a certain someone who I miss very much." He said, barely above a whisper. He then turned and walked away, his head hanging low. As soon as Natsu had left, they all huddled round and started gossiping.

"Who's this 'certain someone' anyway? Does he like them?"

"I bet they're pretty special if Natsu misses them THAT much"

"Do you think that he misses-"

"Don't even say it! You know that it's not true. Natsu would never go for someone like that. She's a horrible person. She kicked him remember?"

All the other girls agreed and two girls with red and blue hair had overheard the girl's conversation.

"Hey Juvia, did I just hear that Natsu misses someone?"

"Yeah... I bet it's Lucy!" She teased playfully. Erza rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It probably is. Now let's go and eat lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

When Erza and Juvia got to the food court, they saw Natsu eating all alone. They had both thought of this as unusual since most of the time he was surrounded by almost everyone in their decided to go and sit with him.

"Hey Natsu" Juvia greeted cheerfully. No response.

"Natsu!" Erza said. Natsu quivered at the sound of her voice.

"Now that I've got your attention, what's the matter?"

Silence.

"Is it something to do with Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he kept his head down staring at the table he was sat at.

"So it is? Look, we know that you're worried about her. What were you going to do?"

"I was thinking about visiting her after school today but what am I supposed to say? I don't know how I feel about anything anymore!" He exclaimed, leaning on his hands in frustration.

Juvia suggested "Is it possible that you've fallen for Lucy Heartfilia? After all, the way you've been acting around her shows some sort of affection"

Erza agreed. "They say when a guy's in love, you can see it in his eyes."

There was an empty void of silence before Natsu stood up and looked at Erza and Juvia.

"I'm going to visit her. Now." He ran off. Erza and Juvia rushed after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was walking around the corridors by himself.

'Stupid Natsu! Avoiding me all day...-!' He thought. Just as he was heading towards his next class, a flash of pink zoomed past him, along with a head of red and a head of blue.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!"

Natsu turned back and called. "I'm going to visit Lucy!"

Soon after, Juvia and Erza ran into Gray.

"What's going on with Natsu?!"

"He's going to see Lucy."

He smirked.

Just as the two girls were about to leave...

"Hey uh Juvia? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 3! I hope you like it! BTW, do any of you watch Attack On Titan? OMG IT'S SO AWESOME****!  
**

**A side story for this story will come out soon. It's going to be Gray and Juvia's conversation so it's gonna be pretty short.**


	4. Visit

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! I'VE HAD NO IDEAS FOR THIS ONE UNTIL NOW! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu ran and ran and ran, through the halls and past classrooms. He needed to see Lucy. He didn't know what it was. He just needed to. He somehow got out of the school gates without being spotted and sprinted all the way to Lucy's house without hesitation. He approached the door and knocked.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

* * *

Lucy was still bedridden after the incident at school and her mother had to take time off work to take care of her but Layla Heartfilia was about to have a streak of good luck. Layla was making Lucy some hot chocolate when she heard a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that could be?' She thought. She went to the door and opened it to find the very boy whom she saw the other day. Her face showed shock but she kept her voice down.

"Natsu Dragneel?" She whispered.

"Y-Yeah that's me" He said sheepishly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah but I escaped. Is Lucy okay? Can I see her?" He asked franticly.

Layla smirked. "So persistant."

Natsu blushed. "N-no It's not like that!" He raised his hands to his cheeks and felt the heat radiating off of them. Layla laughed.

"Well,anyway, I'm sorry Natsu but Lucy's asleep-!"

"I can wait." Natus answered bluntly. Layla's eyes widened and she opened the door wider to let Natsu in. Natsu sat in the living room, awkwardly.

"Natsu?" Layla called from the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"You wouldn't by any chance have fire whiskey?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I do." Layla chirped. She poured some into a glass and handed it to Natsu. Layla made herself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Natsu and stared at him. As Natsu was drinking, he suddenly got very uncomfortable.

"So Natsu? How long have you liked Lucy?"

Natsu looked up, a red tint on his face. "Um... About a month?"

"What do you like about her?"

"I like her because she's always honest, she speaks her mind. I like her because she doesn't put on an act to fit in with others at school. She always looks lonely at school but her face doesn't show any signs of hurt or offense. I want to be with her because she makes me happy. I can't see myself being with anyone else other than Lucy. She's so beautiful, her golden hair, her big, chocolate eyes and even her cute, button nose. I never get tired or bored of looking at her. She's funny although she can be a little mean sometimes." He laughed softly. "I love that she cares a lot about people but she's so modest that you wonder why she doesn't accept compliments very well. I believe that she can be a very strong and confident person but a lot of the time, she's very shy and hides away from everyone. When's she's vulnerable, I want to be the one to protect her and comfort her when no-one else will or can. I..." Natsu paused. His eyes widened. He covered his mouth and tears formed in his eyes.

"...love her so much... that sometimes I can't bear the thought of her hating me since she always acts ike that towards me."

Layla looked at the teary-eyed Dragneel. He loves her? After a month? Layla had to stop herself from entering her fangirl mode. She then spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about that Mr Dragneel. She acts like that towards pretty much everyone. She seems to get all flustered when I mention you so there's a chance that she does like you, as in the way you feel about her. You shouldn't think about it too much." They smiled at each other.

At that moment, Lucy appeared from her bedroom and had walked downstairs to her the words 'Mr Dragneel' and 'She does like you'. She ran down the rest of the stairs and slammed the living room door open, with her healthly arm.

"MUM! Who are you talking to and why are you talking about something like that?-" She looked opposite her mother and her face drained whilst also flushing red (If that's even possible).

Natsu. Dragneel. In. Her. Home...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to see you Lucy. How are you doing?"

"I'M FINE! NOW, GET OUT!"

Lucy, honey, this handsome young man has come to visit you, Be a little nicer towards him. He said to me that he wants to be your friend."

"Fine, he can be my damn friend!" Lucy stormed off back to her room.

"Natsu, welcome to the family!"

Natsu gave a thumbs up to Layla and the widest grin he's ever had. He's on his way.


	5. Layla's Request

"Natsu? I'd like to ask you for a favour." Layla stated. Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"I want you to stay by Lucy's side. If you really love her, you'll fulfill my request. I don't want her being alone anymore. I'm pretty sure a handsome teenage boy such as yourself, has many friends that he could introduce to my dear Lucy."

"Of course Mrs Heartfilia. I would never leave her. I have a couple of friends to introduce her too." He stated with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Great! Well, I'm going away for 3 months, from tomorrow morning. Sorry for the inconvinience. My boss has asked me to manage a new office which is being set up in Clover. I want you to stay here until I get back. So you can keep this. Get here at 8:30 tomorrow morning" He was handed a key.

'This must be a house key!' Natsu thought. "Uh, Okay!" He replied.

"Now, I'm pretty sure your parents are worried about you. You had better get home since it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and school's ended."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm out quite a lot." He was led to the door and bid farewell to Lucy's mother. He couldn't wait until the next morning.

* * *

"Hey mum? Do you really need this many bags?" Lucy asked as she help Layla pack her suitcase for her business trip. Layla giggled.

"Well of course, sweetheart! One bag for every day." Lucy facepalmed and carried on packing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front went downstairs to answer it.

'I wonder who it could be?' She pondered. As soon as she opened the door, a spiky, pink-haired, (lovestruck) idiot was in front of her, holding a red bag. Lucy wondered whether he was going with her mum.

"Hey Luc-!"

SLAM!

"... Lucy?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING AT OUR DOOR AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?!"

"Lucy, dear. You're going to wake the neighbours." Layla tried to calm her daughter down.

"I don't flipping care! What. Is he. Doing. HERE?!" Lucy shouted, furious.

"He's staying here for 3 months to take care of the house." Layla smiled.

"I can do that just fine-!"

"With one arm working? I don't think so Missy. He can take care of you too. He wants to. He offered to." Lucy attempted to cover her blush from her mother but she failed to do so.

"Come on. I think he likes you." Layla's smirk grew and grew.

"Yeah- No!" She smiled sarcastically.

"Just open the damn door for him... Lucy Dragneel!"

"Okay mum- Wait. DRAGNEEL?!"

"Just open the door!" Layla shouted at her as she stormed down the stairs and opened the door for Natsu to come in and settle.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you Mum.." Lucy sighed happily as she hugged her mum.

"I'm gonna miss you too hun." Layla replied. She then turned to Natsu and shook hands with him. "Now Natsu, the kitchen is at the end of the hallway and help yourself to anything in the fridge. There's a few casseroles in there..." Layla told Natsu.

"Oh!...and Kids?"

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"I don't want to be a grandmother just yet. Wait until after you've finished high school at least." She winked before advancing out of the door and slamming it shut before getting into a taxi to drive her to the airport. Lucy and Natsu couldn't stare each other in the face after Layla's witty remark.

* * *

"Ugh my mum can be so annoying. Why didn't she tell me that you were staying?" She groaned, flustered.

"Sorry." Natsu said sheepishly. "I don't know why. Please don't hurt me!"

Lucy sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you Natsu. But are your parents really okay with you staying here?"

"Yeah. They want me to finally get a girlfriend or something." He shrugged.

'Girlfriend?!' Lucy was shocked. Natsu's... GIRLFRIEND? 'I'm sure they meant as in a friend way.'

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Um, You got any XBox games?"

"Yeah. Skyrim, Call Of Duty, Minecraft, GTA 5 and Alice Madness Returns.

"You like those sort of games?"

"Sort of. Since I didn't have any friends, mum just let me buy and play them to keep me occupied."

"That's awesome Luce! Let's play some!" He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Y'know,I think that this is the first time I've seen you smile... It's cute!" He said in a soft voice.

And Lucy's blush returned.

* * *

After a few hours of playing XBox, Natsu and Lucy decided to make some dinner.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want your mum's casserole?"

"No, not really. I eat them out of pity. That's the only thing she can't cook." She shuddered at the thought.

"Then shall I make something?" Natsu suggested. Lucy looked up at Natsu.

"You can cook?!" Lucy asked astonished.

" are you so shocked? Anyway, What do you want?"

"Hmm...Surprise me!" She giggled. Natsu loved the way she giggled.

After an hour, Natsu had prepared three bowls of Miso ramen and served it neatly to Lucy, who was sitting in the dining room. She licked her lips and dug in. SHe took one bite and... her grin was so wide that anyone would've thought that she had a hanger stuck in her mouth for a month.

"This is so good Natsu!"

"You really think so?" He asked, blushing and scruffling his hair.

"Yeah! Thanks Natsu."

Natsu blushed even deeper. Lucy said 'thanks' to him. Lucy-Lucy! He felt like the happiest guy in the world...until she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't too long before Lucy finished her dinner and decided to go and watch TV while Natsu cleaned up. Natsu didn't mind because all his mind was focused on was that kiss that Lucy gave him. It was sweet and soft and Natsu had the urge to go up to her right now and kiss her on the lips as if today was his last. But then he remembered: He had already kissed her without feelings for her.

What was he going to do these upcoming months?

* * *

It was 11:30pm and Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch. Natsu picked her up swiftly and softly and layed her down on her bed upstairs. He planted a kiss upon her forehead and he fell asleep next to her.

"Love you Luce..."

* * *

**So...? What did you think? Review and all that good stuff if ya liked it! I'm keeping my promise! I'm trying my best to upload all that I can before my holidays are up since I have no homework. YAYAYAYAY! **

**I recommend some authors that I really like. You should check their stories out too:**

**-Laynapanda**

**-SnowAngelSlayerTasha**

**-InLoveWithFairyTail**

**These guys have lots of stories that are all about NaLu and they're really interesting to me! So... YEAH! GO, check them out as well as check my other stories out too! XD  
**


	6. Back To School Transformation

It was 7:00am and Natsu was still sleeping soundly next to Lucy, with his arms around her and a smile on his face. Soon enough, Lucy's eyes fluttered open to feel strong, warm arms around her. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she kicked Natsu out of the bed. He rubbed his head and groaned, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"What the heck Luce?"

"Natsu? What are you doing in my bed? YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shouted.

"PLEASE! Let me explain! *sigh* You fell asleep on the couch and I brought you upstairs then I kinda fell asleep next to ya." Natsu explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"N-No. It's okay, really but I'm sorry I kicked you." Lucy stuttered. She sort of like Natsu's arms around her but she was so startled that she kicked him out without thinking.

"Let's get breakfast!"

"Fine."

* * *

-2 WEEKS LATER-

**_Natsu and Lucy were still living together and they were actually getting along quite well. Lucy had regular doctor's appointments and her arm had eventually completely healed (I've never broken a bone so I don't know how long it takes). Every night, they played XBox, ate Natsu's cooking and slept in the same bed. They had quickly gotten closer and closer and were now entering the "more than friends but not quite lovers" stage. Soon, she was ready to go back to school and meet new friends with Natsu.  
_**

It was a Monday morning in December.

"Lucy? Are you ready yet?" Natsu called up the stairs.

"Yeah! Just a second!"

"We're gonna be late!" He called again.

"Shut up!"

Lucy then emerged at the top of the stairs wearing a shorter skirt and her hair was tied into a cute ponytail. She had no jumper, just her blouse and bow tie. She had also put some subtle make-up on. She slowly walked down the stairs as Natsu looked up at her in awe. She reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted with Natsu's stare. Lucy looked at him in confusion

"W-What's the matter? Do I look weird?" Her face had a look of worry as she observed her outfit and pulled at her skirt. Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She looked up at him.

"No. You look cute. Really friggin' cute." Natsu's face had a red tint to it and he looked away, towards the door.

"N-Natsu...?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Layla was sitting at the airport, waiting for her plane to arrive. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered it.

"_Did you get him to stay over?"_ A voice asked over the phone.

"Yes. I did. Actually he offered to." Layla replied slightly giggling.

_"AWWWWW! That's so cute!"_

"I know right? Oh! My plane's here. I call you once i get there... Mirajane."

And she hung up.

* * *

"Who is that?"

"She looks hot!"

As Lucy and Natsu walked through the school gates, heads turned and mouths gaped open. They knew Natsu but they had no idea who the blonde beauty was next to him. Many more stares and glares were given to Lucy especially and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Her eyes averted to the floor and she frowned. Natsu noticed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Luce. They're only look either because you're incredibly cute or that they're jealous of you!" He said with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Uh..Uh..Uh"

"Stop stuttering Luce. Come on, let's go to class!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her classroom, where Gray was waiting for Juvia to appear. They reached her classroom and she tried to head inside but Natsu gripped onto her hand like a lifeline. She turned around. and chuckled akwardly.

"Hehe.. Natsu could you let go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry. So, I'll see you later?" He let go of her hand and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You betcha." Lucy smiled.

"Love you!" He pumped a fist in the air and ran to his own classroom. Lucy's eyes widened but she shook her head and sat in her seat, next to Gray while he stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Gray began. "You're kinda sitting in someone else's seat? Do you mind moving? Lucy Heartfilia's gonna get kinda pissed if she sees you in her seat."

"Gray. It's me."

"Lucy?"

"Uh... Yeah? Do I really look that different?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you looked okay, but now, you're HOT!" Gray blurted out. The whole class turned to Lucy, who flushed a deep red.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA?!" The whole class screamed in unison.

* * *

Once class was over, Lucy packed her things and was ready to leave when Gray suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"You're meeting Natsu, right?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm going too. Let me get Juvia and then we can go together!" Gray smiled. Lucy nodded and he ran to get Juvia, who was talking to another classmate, Lyon. She was dragged away from him and they walked out of the door.

"Someone seems jealous, Icepop"

They all jumped at the sound of the voice. They all turned to see Natsu. They let out deep breaths. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go and meet some people!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

* * *

**Review, Fave and Follow if ya liked it! Hope you did XD  
**

**Also, NaLu! I love it so much if you haven't already guessed! So, if anyone had any news/ideas/comments on the pairing, PM me! I don't care what it is, as long as it's about NaLu then it's okay!**


	7. 3 New Students and a

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia walked through the corridors of the school and outside the building. They walked towards a cherry blossom tree. A boy with blue hair, a very short girl, a boy with black hair and piercings and a girl with short, white hair were all sitting underneath the tree, waiting for Natsu.

"Yo Salamander! What took you so long?"

"Nothing Black Steel."

"Black Steel? Salamander?" Lucy turned to Natsu confused.

"Our nicknames in the football team." He replied. "You should come to one of our games this year."

"Everyone introduce yourself to Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he gently pushed her forwards.

"Name's Jellal Fernandez. Pleased to meet you." He stated formally as he bowed 90 degrees.

"No need for that, Jellal."

"My name's Levy and I really like to read!" The short girl smiled sweetly at Lucy. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Me too!" Lucy and Levy were getting along so well that the rest of the group just stared and tapping their feet impatiently. Lucy looked up and giggled nervously.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"Gajeel." He bluntly and simply introduced himself.

"And I'm Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend." Lisanna smiled and hugged Natsu's arm. Lucy was taken back by her actions but nevertheless, she returned a smile.

"Hey" Jellal said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Where's Erza?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's at a student council meeting or something. Why are you asking? Curious?" Natsu said with a smirk. Jellal's face turned as red as her hair. The whole group laughed and talked for the duration of their lunch period.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia walked back to class and sat in their seats. Lyon ran up to Juvia and started to serenade to her. Of course, Gray wasn't hesitant to stand up and punch him. Lucy sat and read 'The Fault In Our Stars', her favourite book for the moment. And Natsu? He jusy watched Lucy get completely indulged in the book with a wide smile on her face. Then, the bell rang.

"Uh oh! Gotta run! See ya Luce!"Natsu panicked down the hall before his teacher got all devil on his ass. Everyone piled into the classroom before their teacher, Gildarts Clive walked in and sat at the front, with pieces of paper in hand.

"Afternoon, brats. We got three new students for this class. Please come in and introduce yourselves." On cue, a blonde boy, a ginger boy with glasses and a girl with pink hair in pigtails walked in and stood in a row.

"My name is Chelia Blendy, please take care of me! I recently transfered from Lamia Scale Academy." She caught sight of a certain man named Lyon and instantly ran towards him and sat next to him in the available seat.

"Hey there, ladies, I'm Loke. Hope to see you pretty ladies in the future." He winked as he handed a rose to a girl named Aries in the front row. She squealed along with some other girls. Loke sat in front of Lucy, since there were empty seats in front and to the right side of her. Lucy still had her nose stuck in her book.

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe. I tranfered from Sabertooth High." He looked around and spotted Lucy in the back. For some reason, his heartbeat increased when she finally looked up and saw him advancing towards her. He sat next to her and placed his bag underneath the desk. He poked her shoulder to get the attention of the beautiful blonde.

"Hey" Sting whispered. No response. "Hey" He whispered again. No response. "He-!"

"Could you stop talking while Sensei is talking. I need to take notes. If you want to ask me something, could you do it after class has ended?"

Sting was taken back by her comment but obeyed her and waited until class was over.

* * *

When class was over, Sting turned to Lucy and smiled.

"Can I ask my question now?"

"Fire away" She replied, not looking up from her book. **(You see what I did there XD)**

"What's your name?"

"Lucy..." She mumbled. She closed her book and noticed that Sting was staring at her. Under his gaze, a blush formed on her cheeks and stuttered. "U-Uh? I-I h-have to get g-going now..." She sprinted out of the classroom, leaving a confused but satisfied Sting.

* * *

'What the heck was he staring at me for?' Lucy thought flustered. His stare was way too intense for Lucy to look at him straight in the eyes. She ran down the halls until she came to the staff room and altered her speed and walked casually past the door. When she passed, she took this as a perfect opportunity to run for it. However, she ddin't get very far as she bumped into someone and had landed on top of them accidently.

Before she could fully comprehend the situation she was in, she felt her lips softly brushed against another's. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar pink fluff on top of the man's head.

Natsu's eyes also widened. For a breif moment, he kissed back, leaving a tingly and warm feeling on Lucy's lips. Lucy quickly stood and ran faster than she ever had done before. Then she remembered:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was living with him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a house...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All alone...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

F**K A DUCK...

* * *

**Punch the Favourite/Follow in the face LIKE A BOSS!**

**High fives, Brofists and smiles all round.**

**Remember to stay happy and GO NALU!**


	8. The Aftermath

'OH NO! What am I gonna do? This is so embarrasing!' Lucy thought as she ran down the hallways to the girls' toilets. She opened the door, shut herself in one of the cubicles and sat on the seat, not to take a dump, but to think about what she had just done.

'I just kissed Natsu. AGAIN! I'm living with him too, for now. It's gonna be so awkward! UGH!' She buried her face into her knees and moped for at least half an hour until the bell rang for afternoon classes.

She made her way to Maths when a hand grasped her arm and pulled her into the cleaner's closet. Her eyes opened to see a blonde someone pinning her up against a wall.

"Hey." Sting whispered.

"Eh-Uh P-Please c-could you l-let me go?" Lucy stuttered as she struggled under the grip of Sting's hands against her wrists.

"Listen. I'm not gonna do anything to ya. I just wanna talk to you." He said, letting her free.

"About what?"

"Um..." Sting looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. "I was going to ask if you... UGH! This is so difficult!" Sting mumbled, frustrated.

"Sting what's up with you-!"

"My friend really likes you and he asked me to ask you if you would consider going out with him?" He said with a slight blush.

"Uh... Are you serious?" Lucy asked unimpressed.

"Uh... Yes?" He answered sheepishly.

"I'm outta here. Go and tell your friend that I'm not interested. I'm gonna go eat."

"With that pink haired boyfriend of yours?" Lucy stopped walking as she turned around and stared back at Sting who now had a small frown on his face.

"H-He's not my boyfriend..." Lucy trailed off.

"Are you sure? He really acts like he is. Don't get me wrong he seems like an okay guy but would you rather not be heartbroken by someone who only plays with a girls feelings with fake feelings of his own? Go for my friend and I'm sure he won't break your heart?"

"Yeah, No way! I'm sorry but I do like Natsu in that way and we have kissed twice but they didn't mean anything to him. I'm sure of it." Lucy's frown grew. and she left, leaving Sting in the closet.

'I'm gonna have to go and find -uh what was his name?- Natsu! and tell him about Lucy!'

* * *

~NATSU'S POV~

What the hell just happened? One minute, I walking to my next class, suddenly, Lucy kisses me then runs away. Eugh! I even started to kiss back. I think she knows that I like her now! What am i gonna do?! Why are feelings so complicated?!

"Does anyone know where a guy named Natsu would be?" I overheard someone say. I turned around to see that new kid, Sting, asking where I was. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"You're looking for me?" I said.

"Yes! I need to speak with you in private. Up on the roof"

I was a bit unsure about this but nevertheless I followed him.

"Look if you're bringing me somewhere private to ask me out or anything, I'm not into that sorry. I've already got someone I like."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! Wait, you like someone?"

"Yep! Sorry to dissapoint ya!"

"I'm not gay! Anyway, so who is she?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. She's blonde, has y'know..." I trailed off as I awkwardly grabbed imaginary boobs. Sting look at me with his mouth open so wide, you could probably fit a whole two fists in there.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA?!"

"Yeah?"

We were both startled by Lucy's sudden appearance by our sides.

"W-What are you doing her Luce?" I stuttered as I finished my sentence off with a soft chuckle.

"I always come up here to read by myself. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh um I was just... uh.." I couldn't speak as her chocolate brown eyes bore into my onyx pair.

"We were just talking about the girl that Natsu REALLY likes!" Sting burst out. Then, he looked at an imaginary watch and laughed nervously.

"Oh well, look at the time. I'd better be going. I'll just leave you two up here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisanna was out, looking for Natsu but instead came across Sting coming back down from the roof.

"Excuse me? You're the new kid Sting, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Hey, by any chance, do you know of a Natsu Dragneel in this school? If you do, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He's up on the roof, talking with the girl he likes. Don't say anything to him though. He won't be happy if he knows I told anyone about his crush on Lucy-!" He slapped his hand over his mouth "Forget what I said!" and he turned and walked with Lisanna, whose jaw had dropped to the ground, climbed the stairs to the roof to see Natsu and Lucy leaning against the railings and Lisanna could see Natsu slowly inching closer to Lucy, attempting to hold her hand but backing out when he thought that she was looking.

"Natsu and Lucy look like they're getting along. I'd better take a picture and send it to Mira!" She whispered to herself. She took her phone out, took the picture and sent it to Mira.

"Mira's gonna be so happy when she sees this!" Lisanna said with glee.

"Hey Natsu. Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Oh, it must have been my imagination then."


End file.
